game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
H.A.Z.A.R.D
HAZARD Game Ideas ' By Graysmog, ILoveBeefJerkey and all my awesome XBOX Live Friends (Thanks For The Support Bros!) Okay guys, so here it is, a game idea by the name of HAZARD. Now, I know it isn't all that great to look at right now, but don't worry! More information (and general "pazazz") will be added to this article daily. For now, please enjoy the idea's inside me and my friend's noggins. Side Note: If it wouldn't be too much to ask, I'd like your guys help. While I typically know what I'm going to include into the game, I still want to hear your voice! Tell me what you feel should be included or shouldn't, and if I agree I'll add or take out certain ideas. Thank you guys for listening, have a pleasant day! Your Friend; Gray Greytin Smog Graysmog (talk) 23:48, March 16, 2014 (UTC) 'Overview "I was once asked as to how I could have possibly survived in such a hazardous environment. I told 'em exactly what I told everyone else...too bad everyone else died thanks to suffocation in their sleep..." Xaem Atrius "HAZARD" is a First-Person Shooter experience heavily laced with Sci-Fi elements. The game is focused on a war between two races on a distant planet. The war has been going on for hundreds of years, with neither race gaining the upper hand. However, thanks to a recent explosion of enemy attacks, the other race has been severely wounded and has not had time to recover. If the attacks continue, the devastated race will become extinct. This is about the time when the player plays as Xaem, a mentally unstable man with a not so elegant past. Uniting with three other individuals, the player must take on the role of one of the four characters, and save the wounded race before it becomes extinct. After the player succeeds in their mission in the "Singleplayer" and "Co-Op Campaign", the player finds themselves twenty years into the future. Both races are slowly recuperating after the massive destruction on both sides, but now a new threat has arrived, and it's not peaceful. Donning the role of either race at any point in time, the player must succeed in several missions with their own team in order to win. The war still continues, but at least you can change the tide of battle (hopefully). Controls PC "Mouse/Touchpad": Look Around "W" or "Up Arrow Key": Move Forward "A" or "Left Arrow Key": Move Left "S" or "Down Arrow Key": Move Backwards "D" or "Right Arrow Key": Move Right "Shift" and "Up, Down, Left, Right Arrow Keys": Sprint (Sorry, you can't run in HAZARD unless you have a special TECH/GEAR equipped.) "Mouse Wheel" or "Number Keys": Switch Weapons "Left Mouse Button": Use Equipped Weapon "Right Mouse Button": Aim with Equipped Weapon "Spacebar": Jump (Hold to go Higher) "Ctrl Key": Crouch (Press Twice to go Prone) "F Key": Turn On/Turn Off Flashlight "R Key": Reload Equipped Weapon (Remember, reloading wastes all ammo in your magazine) "Shift Key": Use TECH/GEAR XBOX "A": Jump (Hold to go Higher) "B": Crouch (Press Twice to go Prone) "X": Reload Equipped Weapon "Y": Switch Weapons "Left Trigger": Aim with Equipped Weapon "Right Trigger": Use Equipped Weapon Playstation 'General Storyline' Outside our world in a distant galaxy, there is a tremendous dillema. On the corrupted planet (simply referred to as Suris), two races have been at war for centuries. The two alien races are known as the Avareth and the Vul. Before the war had even started, both races were one. Upon advancing in technology over the years, the race began to experiment with newly discovered materials not fully understood. As their work brought in more employees and volunteers, the race slowly began to expand it's influence to farther reaches of the planet. Many members of the race joined in on the phenomenon and even aided in it's research. What most didn't know, however, was that the experiments created incredibly deadly chemicals, which they dumped out into the environment to keep their advanced settlements clean. As time passed, the waste the race produced began to contaminate much of the planet, as well as it's inhabitants. The chemicals infected much of the worlds water supply, as well as it's soil. Forced to retreat into their settlements, the race let the world outside their reinforced walls rot. Many members of the race were not allowed into such settlements, as they were sick. Forced to fend for themselves, the contaminated members of the race began to slowly mutate due to years of contact with the waste. The mutated race, later reffered to as the Vul, began to lose much of their intelligence. They slowly became feral and animal-like, the waste increasing many of their other attributes. Eventually, the Vul began to multiply. They became stronger with every new generation, and even gained the ability to "evolve" by forming a cocoon around themselves and emerging as a beast adapted to it's environment. Upon the race expanding into the Vul's territory, the race had it's first official encounter with such beasts. Many of the smaller settlements were destroyed by the Vul, the inhabitants never heard from again. Forced into action, the race began creating advanced tools of destruction. They created technologically advanced armor, which enhanced their performance and protected them from many of the Vul's attacks. They used firearms that used plasma or focused light as ammunition, the bullets easily able to tear through the Vul's flesh. The race then created the Avareth, an organization containing highly skilled members of the race who were meant to eliminate all Vul on Suris. However, even with their advancements, their strikes against the mutated species proved pointless. The Avareth only enabled the Vul to adapt to their attacks, causing some members to evolve with acid-spitting capabilities and reinforced skin. Now, with both races at a stalemate, the Avareth are starting to "recruit" other members of their race all around the world, turning them into cold-blooded soldiers for the Avarethian Army. A man known as Xaem is forced into the Avareth's ranks, where the race begins to discover his incredible skill. Xaem is one of the few members of the race who has been contaminated with the waste, but has kept his intelligence and general appearance. With this man, the Avareth hope to send Xaem and their most skilled soldiers for a final assault on the Vul at their main hive. Will Xaem be able to complete his mission, or will he discover that everything is not as it seems? Characters There's always a large amount of characters in videogames. Right now, were going to highlight the major ones, but I'll probably place other lessly known people here...eventually. If you have an idea for a character, go ahead and send me a message. Who knows, you might get lucky enough for your character to be featured. Anyways, let's see who the player's going to meet and decide right off the bat if their evil bastards or not. Xaem Atrius A once simple man turned mildly insane, Xaem is the leader of the squad meant to eliminate the Vul's main hive. Before being forcibly enrolled in the Avarethian organization, Xaem used to live by himself. He was once an inhabitant of the Avareth's compound, at least when he was a small child. Over time, however, Xaem slowly began to change. He noticed the change in the Avareth's behaviour and their sudden kidnapping of individuals. His family, a rather poor set of people, was taken from him when he was only eleven. Fortunetly, Xaem's brother was still with him. For years, his brother hid him from the rest of the Avareth. Unfortunetly, as their world crumbled around them, so did the people. As the inhabitants of Suris became more scared of being kidnapped and eaten by the Vul, many conducted riots. These riots ended up killing Xaem's older brother, whom they thought was an Avarethian official (due to his apparell). Lost and alone, Xaem left the Avarethian compund at the age of sixteen thanks to the city's riots devastating military forces. Thanks to living in the desert-like region outside of his true home, Xaem began to grow insane due to him dwelling upon his past and the wasteland's conditions. Eventually, Xaem gained a split personality that began to grow as he grew older. Around the age of twenty, an Avarethian fleet came by his makeshift home. Realizing that the Avareth were scrounging for materials near the abandoned compound, Xaem sprang into action. Succesfully subduing around five individuals, Xaem managed to defeat most of the Avareth's search team before a young female Avarethian warrior stabbed a sleep-agent filled needle into his neck. After this, Xaem was forced to work for the Avareth and perform their horrible tasks. Ironically, despite his insanity, Xaem is the leader of his squad and is exceptional at his job. However, he constantly deals with his memories of the past and can't get over them, forcing him to constantly deal with his second personality (which is rather cruel). Garin Orus A purely man-made being, Garin is a level-headed person who is known for his incredibly sneaky nature. Unlike his fellow colleagues, Garin never talks. This is due to a malfunction in his programming that doesn't allow him to form coherent sentences, making him feel embarassed and ashamed of his glitchy voice, which eventually caused him to weld his mouth shut. Upon welding his mouth, Garin felt no pain, another effect of his robotic traits. Garin was one of the few enslaved robotic creations of the Avarethians, a high-tech race. Forced to work for a man who constantly harmed him, Garin had had enough. One day, upon his safe return from a raid outside of his "home", the man who owned demanded he go back outside. He reprimanded Garin for hours after he refused to and brought a large object down on his head. This object ended up denting the left side of his head, but also smashed a chip that made him loyal to the man. After this, Garin snuck inside his owners room and strangled the man to death before leaving and hitching a ride on an Avarethian trade ship, showcasing his general skill in the hidden arts. After almost a month of hiding in the ship's lower decks, Garin was found out by the ship's A.I system known as "Zera". Zera almost revealed the automaton before he explained to her his plight. Feeling pity for him, Zera decided to help him, showing him more areas to hide in and how to pilot the ship. This eventually lead to Garin forcibly taking over the carrier and sending it straight down to an area a few miles from Xaem Atrius makeshift hideout. Before he left, however, Garin took another chip from the ship's rubble and downloaded Zera into it, placing her inside of his head for safe keeping, as he promised the woman he would give her a new life. Neous Cive Rema Varit Merix Singleplayer Well, here we are, another game with Singeplayer. Whoopdee-doo bazzle! I mean, what a new thing that's just recently come to videogames! YAY! Er, jokes aside, welcome to HAZARD's Singleplayer campaign. Today were going to be exploring the wonders of the world before the war, and what happened when one man started it all. This man, known simply as Merix, will also become one hell of an enemy in the future. Until then, let's explore his past and discover the truth behind the Avareth's most guarder secret... Multiplayer Almost every shooter on the market has a multiplayer. Whether it's good or bad is mainly up to the player. But, let's just imagine we actually have a GOOD multiplayer on our hands. For once, "HAZARD"'s multiplayer is all about teamwork. Kills do not determine if your better than your teammates, only completing objectives and saving your teammates (among other things) counts. So, if your going to try being a lone-wolf most of the game, don't expect to get anywhere anytime soon. Welp, now that I've ruffled your feathers, let's get down to business. Storyline Almost twenty years after the events of the Campaign, the Avareth are on their last leg. Prolonged fighting with the Vul (even after Xaem's success) has caused the race to slowly decline. Also, the Avareth are no longer alone. A new race, known as the Panover, has been discovered. The race despises the Avareth and the Vul, and will do anything it can to destroy them both. Caught in a massive war with their competitiors, all three races must fight for their survival, or die trying... Factions Avareth: '''A highly advanced faction, the Avareth are a force to be reckoned with. Living in large, isolated cities around Suris, the Avareth do not make much contact with the outside world. Thanks to their status on Suris' and the materials inside their cities, Avarethians have a vast range of technology at their disposal. Their armor is slim and fits almost perfectly on the wearer's body, also allowing wearer's to have their helmet and armor (which is placed on the back, somewhat like a backpack) to fold over them and eventually become a full-fledged suit of armor. Their weaponry is generally light-refracting( or uses laser-based ammunition), and each weapon can be folded over and unfolded for easy storage and access (except for ammo cartidges and grenades, of course). Unlike their Panoverian foes, the Avareth's weapons do more damage against health, having a faster firing rate and reload speed at the cost of damage and range. While the Avareth have a large amount of health, their armor is rather weak (but does not have many weak spots.) Thanks to their armor being almost one piece, Avareth have an easier time being in harsh environments (and also find it easier to maneuver through them). All Avareth, like their Panoverian rivals, come into battle equipped with two guns (a primary firearm and a secondary weapon), two types of grenades of their choosing, and a special ability the individual is able to activate at any time. This special ability, known simply as "Tech", allows the user to increase their performance greatly for a short period of time. This includes (but is not limited to): Plasmatic Claws, Jetpack, Force Punch, etc. Another ability that Avareth can equip themselves with is known as an "AUG" or "Augmentation", which is a temporary boost to a desired users body that is lost upon death (and therefore cannot be used again until found randomly after battles). These include stat boosts such as: Slugger (more melee damage, but takes more time to execute), Sprinter (faster running speed, but less time to run) and even Spy (takes longer to spot someone, but they stay spotted longer). All in all, the Avareth are well-rounded foot soldiers who can kill whoever stand in their way, well, most of the time... '''Panover: '''An advanced faction more primitive than the Avareth, the Panover are the remains of the sick who were kept out of the Avareth's compounds and people who were lost after battles with the Vul. Unlike their Avarethian adversaries, Panover live in secret bases around Suris that are tiny and well hidden. Despite this, they keep moderate communication with other settlements. Panover also do not have almost limitless materials, so they salvage what parts they can find from dead Avareth, scrapyards, and the environments they take over. Thanks to this crisis, Panover must use "cobbled together" technology, limiting them in many ways. Their armor is thick and unruly, attached to the wearer by ropes and other materials. Their weaponry is a mish-mash of parts and ammunition, causing most of their weapons to work oddly. Most Panoverian weapons are Plasmatic, or use plasma as ammunition, which happens to do more damage against armor than anything else. Unlike the Avareth, Panoverian weapons have longer range and do more damage. However, this is somewhat negated by their longer firing and reload times. Panoverian armor is thick and reinforced, making thier armor very high. However, carrying such heavy equipment also leaves their health at a low state. Even so, their armor has a few weakspots and does not protect the Panover well from the environment (their heavy armor also causes them difficulty when they move through such hazardous terrain.) Like their Avarethian foes, all Panover come into battle with two weapons (a primary firearm and a secondary gun), two grenades of their choosing, and a special ability the individual can activate at any time. Such special abilities, known as "Gear" to the Panover, allows the user to greatly enhance their performance for a short period of time. This can include abilities such as Radar Jammer, Cloak, and even Dash. Another ability the Panover can equip themselves with is an "AUG" or "augmentation", a temporary boost to the users stats that lasts until the user's death. These boosts can range from harmful (Flaming Slash is an example, it allows the user to do more melee damage against health but can damage the user if used improperly) to somewhat beneficial (an example of this would be Medicine Man, which allows the user to slowly regenerate health at the cost of less health to begin with). While they do have some flaws, the Panover are stone-skinned scavengers that can really pack a punch. '''Vul: A species unintentionally created by the Avareth, the Vul are a carniverous mix of mutants created by the Avareth's ignorant nature. Before Species Mammalian (Mammal-Like) Valdoriats: A wolf-like species originally found on Suris, Valdoriats are considered the planet's "dominant" species. Very large and powerful, the species is known for their odd appearance. Their fingers are not covered by skin or scales, rather, they are the bones of the species attached together by incredibly strong muscles. The muscles are flexible and numerous, allowing the species to have full mobility of them. The bones are very strong, every joint being heavily lubricated by bodily fluid. This fluid also makes the species fingers stronger, covering them completely and preventing air into the joints. Unlike many other species on Suris, Valdoriats have tails that reach the floor. Valdoriats also have pupiless eyes, their eye color usually a dark green or yellow. While this color can range, it is a known fact that the darker the eye is colored, the older the Valdoriat is. This is due to the Valdoriats aging eyes which eventually collect more light as they age. If their eyes did not do this, the species would become blind or would not be able to spot certain colors. This is actually a common genetic defect in Valdoriat hierachy, the defect being more pronounced when cross-breeding with different species (which can only be accomplished with the Avareth's recent technology). Xaem Atrius is one individual who has the genetic defect, causing to not see the color green. Valdoriats are the player's default choice in Multiplayer, and like all other species, can be customized. This customization can range from coloring fur to gender. All Valdoriats have a general tendency to be skilled in physical strength, giving them a 10% boost to all their melee attacks. Unfortunetly, while the species can strike harder, it takes 10% longer to hit once again. Karinian: A feline species, Karinians are specifically found on Thealiv. Thealiv was once a lush planet, the main source of Suris' food supply. However, after the war, the planet was devastated by nuclear warheads. Due to this, the Karinians left their planet for their promised salvation. They are shorter than Valdoriats, generally much skinnier than the wolf-like species. Due to their small height, their tails do not reach the floor. They also have large, dark markings covering most of their thin furred bodies. Karinians, unlike their Valdorian neighbors, do not have revealed bone as their fingers. Instead, the odd alien race has three fingers with tough padding on the bottom, wielding metallic-like nails on the top of their fingers. While the mammalian species is generally shorter and less fit than their Valdorian brethren, Karinians have faster reflexes and are known for their fast reaction times. The species is also known for a common disease known as "Muscle Rock". Due to the species constant movement and large amount of stretchable muscle, an individual can sometimes contract an ailment that causes the person to have muscles that bundle together, effectively creating a large lump somewhere in the body that causes great pain to the user. Unfortunetly, while one can be born with this disease, there is no effective way of curing it. The disease can also cause blood loss to a certain limb if severe enough, forcing the individual to amputate said limb. This ailment is most common in the legs on an infected person, mostly found in the calf. Despite this ailment, many Karinians can run 10% faster than any other species, even though it takes 10% longer to run again. ' Weapons' "HAZARD" is known as a shooter experience, but what kind of a game would it be without guns? Below this tiny bit of text is a large variety of weaponry ranging from revolvers to rocket launchers. All guns in the game can be customized completely. This customization can range from coloring of the gun to the design and even the gun's attachments. If you guys have your own idea for a specific gun or melee weapon, go ahead and comment. It might just make the cut. Either way, let's see what the Avareth and Panover get to blast eachother away with, shall we? Primary Rifles: VCT2 Cryo, LMG's: Carbines: Heavy SMG's: Shotguns: SPAD-24 Viscerator, Snipers: REPR-00 Scythe, Secondary Revolvers: Z9-2H Sector, 7T4 Zodiac, Pistols: GR3 Thunderbolt, W9-8U Duster, CZ14 Hunter, EX-1 Tether. ' Light SMG's': Q2-0U Mawkin, Anti-Vehicle Rocket Launchers: EF-108 Incinerator Anti-Personal Equipment Category:Shooter Category:Action Category:FIrst-Person Perspective Category:Third-Person Perspective Category:Games